fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man: Two Squadrons
Mega Man: Two Squadrons is the second Mega Man game developed by Cyclone Games. It involves not the regular 8, but 16 robot masters! Characters Like Mega Man 10, you can play as more than one character in this game. Mega Man Mega Man has a slide, rush abilities, but he doesn't have a charge shot. Proto Man Proto Man has a charge shot, blocks projectiles automatically, unless shooting, but can't slide. Bass Bass can shoot in eight directions, use Treble Boost and can dash like X, but he can't slide or charge his buster. Robot Masters There are two squadrons in this game. The Delta and the Alpha Squadrons. Delta Squadron These are the first 8 robot masters you face. Magnet Man Magnet Man's stage is full of magnets which push and pull Mega Man away or towards him respectively. Magnet Man's weakness is to the Drill Launch. Weapon The Magnet Pulse allows you to attract and retract enemies towards or away from Mega Man, allowing for easy kills. Comet Man Comet Man has a stage that is set on an asteroid cluster. It makes it a very unique stage. Comet Man's weakness is to the Wolf Swipe. Weapon The Comet Crash allows you to summon a comet from the sky and it crashes down into the stage. Any enemies in the way until it hits the ground is decimated. Revolution Man Revolution Man's stage is full of spinners and other spinning contraptions. Revolution Man's weakness is the Power Missile. Weapon The Revolution Twister is like the Top Spin except it keeps you spinning until you press the attack button again. Drill Man Drill Man's stage is underground and it is full of stactlites, drills and workers. It kind of compares to Guts Man stage. Drill Man's weakness is the Spear Toss. Weapon The Drill Launch launches a drill and it works like Hard Knuckle, except it goes through 3 enemies before stopping. It can even drill through a wall for a short while! Wolf Man Wolf Man's stage is set at night time. There are lots of night time related enemies here. Wolf Man is weak to the Zephyr Gale. Weapon The Wolf Swipe works like the Slash Claw, except you can preform a combo with the Wolf Swipe. Missile Man Missile Man's stage is set in an area where the are a cluster of dangerous weapons, like bombs and missiles. Missile is weak to the Magnet Pulse. Weapon The Power Missile launches a missile while four smaller missiles that home surround it. Spear Man Spear Man's stage is set in a forest, where an ancient tribe live. There is water, and rainforest animal enemies. Spear Man is weak to the Comet Crash. Weapon The Spear Toss allows you to throw a spear. It annihilates all common enemies in one hit! Zephyr Man Zephyr Man's stage is set in the sky, with a lot of platforming and wind blowing. Zephyr Man is weak to the Revolution Twister. Weapon The Zephyr Gale is a unblockable screen nook which is great. But you only have 10 hits with it. Alpha Squadron The Alpha Squadron Robot Masters only appear after defeating the first 8 robot masters. None of the previous weapons are strong against these robot masters. Nova Man Nova Man's stage is set in a space station, near a star. The heat here sometimes causes fires in the space station. Nova Man is weak to the Ninja Dagger. Weapon The Nova Burst is a attack that launches four fiery projectiles from Mega Man. Mage Man Mage Man's stage is set in a similair fashion to Knight Man's stage in Mega Man 6, since it is a castle. Mage Man is weak to the Lava Burst. Weapon The Mage Bolt launches a thunder projectile which, if it hits, transforms the enemy into weapon energy. Seismic Man Seismic Man's stage, is set in a canyon, with a lot of falling sections. Seismic Man is weak to the Volt Shield. Weapon The Seismic Shockwave allows Mega Man to jump in the air and cause a mini shockwave when he lands, travelling a short range. This is a poweful attack. Ninja Man Ninja Man's stage is in a Japanese Plains area. You can see the setting sun in the background. Ninja Man is weak to the Giga Tsunami. Weapon The Ninja Dagger allows you to use a ninja dagger in a two hit combo. Lava Man Lava Man's stage is set in a Volcano inner area. There is lots of Magma, Lava and fiery bursts that can kill the Blue Bomber. Lava Man is weak to the Heli Blade. Weapon The Lava Spurt allows you to continuously spurt out lava until you release the attack button. Volt Man Volt Man has a lot of electric hazards, along with conveyer belts. Volt Man is weak to the Nova Burst. Weapon The Volt Shield can reflect projectiles three times before breaking. It can also be used as a weapon by running into an enemy. Tsunami Man Tsunami Man has the water level of the game. It has waves, occasional water level rises and has a section where you have to use Rush Board. Tsunami Man is weak to the Mage Bolt. Weapon The Giga Tsunami releases a Tsunami about the height of Mega Man from his arm cannon. It can take a regular enemy down in two hits! Heli Man Heli Man's stage is set on the rooftops of a city. There are multiple enemies trying to knock you off the rooftops. He is weak to the Seismic Shockwave. Weapon The Heli Blade allows you to temporarily fly, while any enemy above you is cut by the rotating blades. Rush Abilities Rush Jet Robot Master you get it from Comet Man What it does Rush Jet allows you to cross chasms and platforming challenges with ease. Rush Board Robot Master you get it from Drill Man What it does Rush Board allows you to move faster on flat surfaces. Rush Super Adaptor Robot Master you get it from Heli Man What it does The same as the Super Adaptor from Mega Man 7. (Replaced by Treble Boost if playing as Bass.) Downloadble Content This game offers DLC. There are currently two sets avaliable. Set 1: (Mega Man 1 Robot Masters) *Cut Man *Elec Man *Fire Man *Bomb Man *Ice Man *Guts Man Set 2: (Cyclone Stars) *Ski Drazehill *Colt Silro *Adrian Bridge *Amusari *Dark Shogun Gallery MM-9-10-Sprite2.gif|Mega Man's Sprite Protoman_mm9.gif|Proto Man's Sprite Bass_MM10.png|Bass' Sprite MagnetPulseMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Magnet Pulse MagnetPulseProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Magnet Pulse MagnetPulseBass.PNG|Bass with the Magnet Pulse CometCrashMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Comet Crash CometCrashProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Comet Crash CometCrashBass.PNG|Bass with the Comet Crash RevolutionTwisterMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Revolution Twister RevolutionTwisterProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Revolution Twister RevolutionTwisterBass.PNG|Bass with the Revolution Twister DrillLaunchMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Drill Launch DrillLaunchProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Drill Launch DrillLaunchBass.PNG|Bass with the Drill Launch WolfSwipeMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Wolf Swipe WolfSwipeProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Wolf Swipe WolfSwipeBass.PNG|Bass with the Wolf Swipe PowerMissleMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Power Missile PowerMissleProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Power Missile PowerMissleBass.PNG|Bass with the Power Missile SpearTossMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Spear Toss SpearTossProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Spear Toss SpearTossBass.PNG|Bass with the Spear Toss ZephyrGaleMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Zephyr Gale ZephyrGaleProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Zephyr Gale ZephyrGaleBass.PNG|Bass with the Zephyr Gale NovaBurstMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Nova Burst NovaBurstProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Nova Burst NovaBurstBass.PNG|Bass with the Nova Burst MageBoltMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Mage Bolt MageBoltProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Mage Bolt MageBoltBass.PNG|Bass with the Mage Bolt SeismicShockwaveMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Seismic Shockwave SeismicShockwaveProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Seismic Shockwave SeismicShockwaveBass.PNG|Bass with the Seismic Shockwave NinjaDaggerMegaMan.PNG|Mega Man with the Ninja Dagger NinjaDaggerProtoMan.PNG|Proto Man with the Ninja Dagger NinjaDaggerBass.PNG|Bass with the Ninja Dagger LavaBurstMegaMan.png|Mega Man with the Lava Spurt LavaBurstProtoMan.png|Proto Man with the Lava Spurt LavaBurstBass.png|Bass with the Lava Burst Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:Shooter Games Category:2D Games Category:Platforming Games